Ironman Herblore
There are two ways to get to 99 Herblore as one way will benefit yourself as an ironman meanwhile the other way is to just rush to 99 herblore. First thing is first, there are some materials for herblore that you can actually buy. You can buy it from Jatix at ;;shops. Also, you can buy some materials at the summoning shop under the skilling teleport. Due to the fact we have to farm most of our herbs, there are a few herbs and materials which are hard to come by such as jangerberries, white berries, etc. Can make as Ironman (easily) Starting level 01, you make attack potions by using Guam leaf and Eye of Newt. Starting level 12, you make strength potion by using Tarromin and Limpwurt Root. Starting level 22, you make restore potion by using harralander and Red Spider's Eye. Starting level 38, you make prayer potions by using Ranarr and Snape Grass. Starting level 35, you make super attack potions by using Irit leaf and Eye of Newt. Starting level 55, you make super strength by using Kwuarm and Limpwurt Root. Starting Level 63, you make super restore potions by using Snapdragon and Red Spider's Eye. Starting level 81, you can make saradomin brew by using Toadflax and Crushed Nest. Starting level 88, you can make extreme attack by using Super attack and Avantoe. Starting level 89, you can make extreme strength by using Super Strength and Dwarf Weed. Starting level 90, you can make Extreme defense by using Super defense and Lantadyme. List of Materials Ironman can easily get: Eye of Newt - from Jatix at ::shops Limpwurt Root - from Jatix at ::shops Red Spider's Eye - from Jatix at ::shops Snape Grass - from Slayer npcs or Kalphite Queen Wine of Zamorak - from Fire giants at npc teleport or Elite Black Knights at npc teleports. Potato Cactus - from summoning shop at Summoning in the skilling teleport Greenwall Spikes - from Giant Mole or (not sure if you still can) from lockpick chests at ::thieve e562726552.jpg Beneficial route: For the first few levels, you could either just clean herbs as you do farming or start making potions right away. Depending on what kind of potions you want/think are beneficial will affect your route to 99. For the best beneficial potions for me, I did: From level 1 to 38, attack potions. From level 38 to level 55, prayer potions. From Level 55 to 89, super strength. From level 89 to 99, extreme strength. Though to keep in mind, getting Dwarf Weeds were hard to get you can switch super strength/extreme strength for super attack/extreme attack. Though some of the rare seeds are obtainable by through slayer and by killing the giant mole. Fastest route: This route is really based on how quickly one is able to get the materials for herblore. Basically, From level 1 to 22, you make attack potions. From level 22 to 55, you make restore potions. From level 55 to 99, you make super strength. Basically, the seeds are easily obtainable by pickpocketing as it will give 2-3+ seeds. The materials for the potions then can be bought from the shop. Every now and then, you will be able to pickpocket some snapdragon seeds, which than you can make super restores. Also to keep in mind, it is possible for ironman to get any of the materials for the potions, however to do so, you have to kill the giant mole which looking at the drop table, in the end isn't worth doing.